


Le Polynectar, le destin et nous

by PetitePirate



Series: Polyjuice Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Polyjuice Potion, Revelations
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitePirate/pseuds/PetitePirate
Summary: Cette fanfiction est la suite de "Le Polynectar, le destin et moi".Débouchant la fiole, Malefoy l’avala d’un trait. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait les traits de Ronald Weasley.En poussant la petite barrière, il hésita, se rendant compte qu’il n’avait aucune idée de la façon dont procéder.Mais alors…_ Papa !La voix enjouée d’une petite fille qui dégringolait les marches du perron pour courir vers lui fit un choc. Malefoy savait que c’était Rose Weasley, mais ses cheveux couleur roux lui donnait envie de vomir. Cependant, la petite fille ne remarqua pas son expression dédaigneuse alors qu’elle se jetait sans retenue sur lui, enroulant ses jambes de ses bras menus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction est la suite de "Le Polynectar, le destin et moi".

 

Drago Malefoy n’était pas rassuré, dans cette petite salle carrée. Il avait dit à Astoria qu’il rentrerait tard, mais ne s’était pas aperçu qu’on l’avait piégé, et emmené d’une main un peu trop ferme à son goût dans cette salle, non sans lui avoir confisqué sa baguette.

Lorsque la porte s’ouvrit, il vit le ministre de la Magie en personne, Kingsley Shacklebolt, entrer dans la pièce. Ce dernier prit place juste en face de lui, et le considéra de ses yeux globuleux.

_ Monsieur Malefoy, c’est un plaisir de vous retrouver.

Malefoy était bien trop en colère pour faire preuve de politesse, même feinte.

_ Vos hommes m’ont traîné dans cette pièce de force, c’est une violation de mes droits, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

_ Je suis sincèrement désolé de cette brusquerie, mais il me fallait vous bouger sans que les Aurors qui vous ont à l’œil ne le sachent.

A ses mots, l’ancien préfet de Serpentard eut un choc.

_ Comment ça des Aurors ? s’écria-t-il. Je suis encore surveillé ? Vous n’avez pas le droit ! J’ai été blanchi après la bataille de Poud…

_ Il ne s’agit pas de ça, coupa le ministre. Tous les employés du ministère ou des personnes influentes sont actuellement sous surveillance.

Malefoy leva un sourcil.

_ Comment ça sous surveillance ?

_ Nous avons des raisons de croire qu’une attaque contre le Ministère de la Magie est imminente, et que les ennemis récoltent des informations de l’intérieur.

_ Une attaque ? fit Malefoy en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Et vous pensez qu’en tant qu’ancien Mangemort, je pourrais être impliqué, d’où cette mascarade ?

Le ministre de la Magie lui tendit un parchemin, ainsi qu’une flasque, une petite fiole, et enfin sa baguette magique en aubépine.

_ Nous vous surveillons depuis quelques mois, M. Malefoy. Plus d’une dizaine d’Aurors se sont relayés pour vous surveiller, et tous m’ont rapporté des informations positives à votre sujet. Etant en manque de Langue-de-Plomb, et ne pouvant faire confiance à tous les Aurors, nous avons décidé de faire appel à des agents externes. Et nous avons pensé à vous.

_ Je ne travaille pas pour le Ministère, répliqua le jeune homme. Si vous pensez qu’un traître prépare un sale coup, je vous conseillerai de régler le problème sans y inclure d’innocentes personnes, comme moi… vu que vos Aurors vous l’ont gentiment rapporté.

Le ministre de la Magie haussa un sourcil et soupira.

_ Considérez cela comme un service rendu au ministère.

_ Il est hors de question que je le fasse, répondit le Serpentard sèchement. Je ne suis ni qualifié pour ce genre de tâches, et je n’ai aucune envie de le faire.

Kingsley Shacklebolt ferma les yeux pendant un instant, avant de reprendre :

_ J’ai cru comprendre que votre père est à Azkaban en ce moment, et votre mère en résidence surveillée, n’est-ce pas ?

A ses mots, Malefoy fronça son nez pointu.

_ Le chantage, maintenant ? rétorqua-t-il. Vous êtes désespérés au point de faire appel à moi en me faisant chanter ?

_ Je pensais plutôt à une offre généreuse, M. Malefoy, tempéra le ministre. Si nous vous demandons vous, spécialement, c’est tout simplement parce que vous êtes l’un de nos rares sujets… personnes digne de confiance, rectifia-t-il en voyant l’expression du jeune homme au mot « sujet ».

L’ancien Mangemort eut un rictus moqueur, se demandant si on ne se moquait pas de lui. Les gens le jaugeaient de haut en bas dans la rue, mais le ministère le qualifiait de « digne de confiance ».

_ Nous avons besoin d’une personne de la même génération pour cette catégorie spécifique. Essayez au moins, et si vous réussissez, nous pourrons faire en sorte que votre père quitte Azkaban pour la résidence où se trouve votre mère… ce serait quand même plus confortable non ?

Malefoy médita sur l’idée pendant une minute, méfiant. La dernière fois qu’il avait vu son père, il ne se portait pas au mieux de sa forme. Azkaban le tuait à petit feu.

_ Je veux votre preuve écrite que vous vous acquitterez de votre promesse… que je réussisse à débusquer votre soi-disant taupe ou pas, lâcha finalement le Serpentard.

_ D’abord, votre accord pour nous aider, répliqua Kingsley.

Ils s’affrontèrent du regard pendant un instant, et le ministre poussa vers Malefoy sa baguette précédemment confisquée, ainsi que le parchemin.

_ C’est à vous de décider si vous souhaitez le meilleur pour votre père maintenant, conclut-il.

Et il quitta la pièce.

Malefoy déroula le parchemin, et le lut intégralement. Au fur et à mesure que sa lecture avançait, ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes.

_ Hors de question ! s’exclama-t-il.

Et il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

.

.

.

Un homme fou chantait à nouveau au bout du couloir, ce chant sinistre et cette voix éraillée qui faisait froid dans le dos.

On était bien loin de la nostalgique Celestina ou encore du pétillant groupe Bizarr’Sisters.

Mais Malefoy n’en avait cure.

Il voyait son père pelotonné près de la fenêtre à barreaux de la prison. C’était une position très rare pour quelqu’un de son rang, mais après tout, qui s’en souciait à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers ?

Une épée de Damoclés planait au-dessus de Lucius Malefoy depuis qu’Azkaban avait perdu des financements importants, créant ainsi un problème capital : la prison était surpeuplée.

Le ministère de la Magie avait alors soulevé l’hypothèse de soumettre aux criminels les plus notoires la peine capitale. Et Drago craignait pour la sécurité de son père.

Mais qu’est-ce qui l’attendrait à l’extérieur ? Narcissa Malefoy déprimait seule dans son pavillon…une perspective minable, mais la seule issue potable.

_ Bonjour, père, dit Drago.

Il nota les cheveux sales de son père et ses joues creuses, le lit crasseux, la cellule froide…

Lucius retint un soupir. Cet excès de compassion et de pitié de la part de son fils lui faisait horreur.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ? bougonna-t-il. J’ai déjà spécifié clairement que se voir était dangereux pour ta réputation.

_ Le ministre m’a contacté, dit aussitôt Malefoy. Il me propose un travail pour te sortir de ta cellule, et vivre avec maman.

Le prisonnier lui jeta un coup d’œil.

_ Quel genre de travail ?

_ Interroger des Aurors sous couverture.

Lucius se redressa légèrement, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

_ C’est un travail dangereux, Drago. Si tu te fais prendre, tu sais pertinemment que le ministre niera toute implication. Cela consiste en une violation de la législation magique.

_ J’en suis conscient, reprit l’ancien préfet des Serpentards. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser ici.

_ Cela ne sert à rien que je sorte de prison si c’est pour que tu y entres à ma place ! rétorqua son père. As-tu seulement pensé à Scorpius et Astoria ?

Drago pensait à eux, mais en voyant son père si faible et amaigri, sa mère les yeux hagards et seule… Le jeune homme soupira, et se leva.

_ Il faut que j’y aille, murmura-t-il tristement.

_ Où vas-tu ? demanda précipitamment son père en se levant.

Un regard de son fils lui fit comprendre.

_ Ne fais pas ça ! s’écria-t-il. Drago ! C’est trop dangereux ! Pense à tout ce que tu as dû construire ces dix dernières années ! N’y va pas ! Drago ! Drago !

Mais l’interpellé ne se retourna pas.

.

.

_ Vous avez conscience que nous n’avions pas que ça à faire, vous attendre cogiter pendant deux jours, dit Mafalda Hopkrik d’une voix aigre.

_ Si vous êtes si pressés, trouvez-vous quelqu’un d’autre, répliqua Malefoy sur un ton de défi.

_ Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit ! se défendit la vieille dame.

Elle agita sa baguette et le contrat précédemment signé par Drago se dupliqua. La secrétaire se redressa et conclut avec les lèvres pincées :

_ J’imagine que ce n’est pas nécessaire de préciser que tout cela doit rester entre vous et le ministère. Nous vous communiquerons les premières missions bientôt.

Malefoy ne répondit pas, et se laissa aller contre le dos de la chaise. Alors que Mafalda sortait, il ouvrit une énième fois le parchemin, et ne put empêcher un rictus de colère déformer ses traits. Il y était vit inscrit deux noms qu’il connaissait que trop bien, car ils étaient de la même génération.

_Londubat, Neville (officiellement inactif depuis 2000)_

_Weasley, Ronald_

Nerveusement, il envoya valser le parchemin d’un revers de la main. Il fallait en plus qu’il espionne des Gryffondors qui étaient parmi les gens qu’ils détestaient le plus ?

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

.

.

_Cinq jours plus tard_

.

.

Drago regarda avec dédain la petite chaumière où Ron et Hermione Weasley avaient construit leur petit foyer. Cela ressemblait en tout point à cette horreur dont son père lui avait parlé auparavant, l’endroit où Weasley avait grandi avec sa famille bien trop nombreuse. Comment s’appelait-il déjà ? « Le Terrier » ?

Le ministre de la Magie avait une bien curieuse façon de procéder, mais il savait après tout que les Mangemorts avaient utilisé une technique similaire lorsque Lord Voldemort avait pris le contrôle du ministère de la Magie.

On lui avait dit qu’il avait exactement deux heures et demie. Débouchant la fiole, Malefoy l’avala d’un trait. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait les traits de Ronald Weasley.

En poussant la petite barrière, il hésita, se rendant compte qu’il n’avait aucune idée de la façon dont procéder.

Mais alors…

_ Papa !

La voix enjouée d’une petite fille qui dégringolait les marches du perron pour courir vers lui fit un choc. Malefoy savait que c’était Rose Weasley, mais ses cheveux couleur roux lui donnait envie de vomir. Cependant, la petite fille ne remarqua pas son expression dédaigneuse alors qu’elle se jetait sans retenue sur lui, enroulant ses jambes de ses bras menus.

« Vous devez jouer le jeu, M. Malefoy » avait averti Shackebolt avant de lui assurer que le Ministère nierait toute implication en cas de problème. Le jeune blond ravala un soupir, et s’imagina que c’était Scorpius qu’il serrait dans ses bras.

_ Papa ! Papa ! s’écria la petite fille, apparemment surexcitée, il faut que tu viennes voir ça ! Allez viens !

Et elle lui attrapa la main pour l’entraîner malgré lui à l’intérieur de la maison. Malefoy passa sans problème, la fille Weasley l’invitant sans même s’en rendre compte, et entra à l’intérieur d’une maison chaleureuse, dont les murs du vestibule étaient couverts de photos.

Mais il n’eut pas le temps de les contempler que déjà Rose le tirait dans le salon, une pièce où la cheminée était allumée, face à un gros canapé en cuir bordeaux rembourré. Les murs de part et d’autre de l’âtre étaient des étagères remplis de livres, et Rose le lâcha pour mettre les mains sur les hanches et le prévenir :

_ Attends ! Attends, regarde bien !

Elle se concentra sur les livres de l’étagère et tout à coup, certains livres s’envolèrent des étagères pour se mettre à virevolter dans la pièce dans un ballet impressionnant. Malefoy n’en revenait pas. Scorpius se concentrait de toutes ses forces pour faire bouger une tasse à thé, et Rose Weasley faisait de son côté danser des livres de façon diablement coordonnée.

_ C’est beau hein ? s’écria Rose, surexcitée.

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche bien qu’il ne sache pas trop si, dans cette situation, Weasley serait plus enclin à encourager l’enfant ou le réprimander, quand la porte d’entrée de la maison claqua. Puis…

_ Rose ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

La voix stridente d’Hermione les fit sursauter tous les deux, et les livres tombèrent à terre. La jeune femme lâcha le panier de courses qu’elle tenait, et s’écria :

_ Qu’est-ce que je t’avais dit à propos de la magie ? Tu ne dois pas l’utiliser !

_ Mais maman, regarde ce que je…, tenta la petite fille.

_ Non, coupa Hermione, quand tu iras à Poudlard, tu pourras faire autant de magie que tu le souhaites. Mais en dehors, c’est interdit. Tu aurais dû l’arrêter, Ron !

Elle lança un regard de reproche à Malefoy qui ne sut quoi répondre, mais déjà Hermione sortait en coup de vent en criant :

_ Et file te préparer, Rose, Grand-mère nous attend pour la soirée. Hugo est déjà parti parce que James lui a promis de le laisser monter sur son balai avant le dîner…

_ Quoi ? se récria Rose. Ils jouent au Quidditch et tu ne m’as rien dit ?

Sans attendre la réponse, elle fila en trombe dans sa chambre. Malefoy se sentait totalement idiot, à rester planté là sans rien faire. Son regard tomba sur la glace dans le salon, et il vit Ron Weasley le regardant d’un air hagard. Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans les escaliers, et Rose déboula avec sa sacoche remplie de jouets, avant de se ruer sur la cheminée.

_ J’y vais ! s’écria-t-elle en attrapant une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette. A tout à l’heure maman ! Bisou papa !

Alors qu’elle jetait la pincée dans les flammes qui prenaient une teinte verdâtre. Hermione fit à nouveau interruption dans le salon pour lui dire d’un ton inquisiteur :

_ Rassure moi, tu n’as pas emmené encore des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux non ?

Pour toute réponse, Rose s’écria « Le Terrier ! » et disparut alors que sa mère cherchait à l’attraper encore. Mais la petite s’échappa à temps, sous le soupir d’Hermione.

_ Elle me rend folle, soupira la jeune femme. C’est George qui a une mauvaise influence sur elle.

_ Euh… ouais, répondit Malefoy, ne sachant quoi dire.

Hermione soupira de nouveau, et agita sa baguette pour remettre les livres en place.

_ Au fait, reprit-elle, j’ai trouvé le dossier que tu recherchais au Département des Mystères. J’ai demandé à Susan Bones de tirer quelques ficelles...Il est sur la commode dans la chambre si tu le veux.

Elle lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin, avant de retourner dans la cuisine en disant :

_ Oh, et on doit être là-bas pour huit heures. Tu connais ta mère et les horaires. Essayons de ne pas retarder le dîner.

N’entendant pas de réponse, elle passa la tête dans le salon, et considéra celui qu’elle prenait pour son mari.

_ Ron ? Tout va bien ?

_ Je… quoi ? Oui, oui, bien sûr !

La réponse ne satisfit pas Hermione le moins du monde, et Malefoy se retint de tourner les talons et courir pour se sortir de cette galère. Depuis le temps que Weasley et Granger traînaient ensemble, c’était prévisible qu’elle connaisse son mari et ami par cœur.

_ Tu sembles préoccupé, dit la jeune femme, l’air soucieux. Tu veux en parler ?

Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, et par pur réflexe, Malefoy se dégagea brusquement. Il sut qu’il avait fait une grosse erreur en voyant Hermione à la fois surprise et blessée.

_ Ron… ? Est-ce que ça va ?

_ Euh… oui, c’est juste que… je dois aller… dossier, c’est ça !

Et il s’échappa en allant vers les escaliers d’où il avait vu Rose dégringoler, sans répondre.

_ Tu es sûr ? insista Hermione.

Malefoy arriva en haut et vit sur le palier plusieurs portes. Il ouvrit une au hasard, dans le seul but de s’isoler. Il tomba sur une minuscule chambre avec un lit jonché de vêtements de filles, et dont les murs étaient couverts de posters de l’équipe des Canons de Chudley, donnant cette horrible couleur orange qui rappelait les cheveux de Weasley.

Le jeune homme allait refermer la porte d’un coup sec, quand il entendit un grognement inhabituel.

Il se figea, la main sur la poignée. Mais rien d’habituel dans cette chambre… jusqu’à ce que…

_ Maaaw !

Malefoy poussa un cri en voyant une flopée de vêtements lui bondir dessus pour lui passer entre les jambes et dégringoler les escaliers, laissant traîner une robe à fleur et une chaussette dépareillée. Hermione cria au rez-de-chaussée.

_ Sale chat ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

Malefoy poussa un profond soupir. Cette sale bestiole orangée n’était pas encore morte ? Il descendit lentement les escaliers, prenant soin de donner des coups de pieds dans les vêtements, alors que la voix d’Hermione venait du salon.

_ Sors de sous cette commode, enfin, soupirait-elle au chat.

Malefoy achevait de piétiner avec précaution une paire de gants de Quidditch. Mais alors qu’il allait faire de même avec une vieille écharpe, il fronça les sourcils. L’écharpe en question était dépareillée de par les nombreux coups de griffes et pleine de poils de chat orangés, mais ce qui étonnait Malefoy, c’était que c’était une écharpe Serpentard. Il ramassa la longue bande de laine, et vit un reflet doré sur le coin. Mais déjà, Hermione débarquait dans le couloir, furieuse.

_ J’ai dit à Rose cent fois d’arrêter de couvrir le chat de vêtements de partout !

Ses yeux s’arrêtèrent sur l’écharpe que Malefoy tenait dans ses mains, et vit rouge.

_ Et en plus, elle fouille dans mes affaires ! s’écria-t-elle en lui arrachant l’écharpe des mains. Ça suffit, elle va m’entendre, cette fois !

Sans attendre celui qu’elle prenait pour son mari, elle attrapa une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette et la lança dans la cheminée.

_ Tu viens, Ron ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Malefoy. J’ai besoin de ton soutien cette fois-ci. Tu es trop laxiste avec elle, et…

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Quelque chose dans son expression avait changé. Il était préoccupé, voire même livide.

_ Ron ? répéta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Ron, tu m’inquiètes.

Malefoy se gifla mentalement pour donner une réponse, mais tout ce qui put sortir fut :

_ Il faut… je dois y aller, je…

Et, sans attendre la réponse, il fila par la porte d’entrée, et transplana.

.

.

.

_ Bien le bonsoir, maître Drago, dit l’elfe de maison en s’inclinant bien bas.

Le maître du manoir ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et fila droit vers les escaliers qu’il grimpa quatre à quatre. Scorpius et Astoria étaient en bas et l’avaient entendu entrer, mais il s’en fichait. Une fois dans sa chambre, il fila droit vers l’armoire, et ouvrit les deux portes noires violemment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Astoria retrouva son mari assis par terre au milieu de quelques vêtements. Ses vêtements à elle.

_ Drago, mais enfin qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il tenait l’un des chemisiers d’Astoria par le fin col en soie.

_ Toutes, murmura l’ancien préfet de Serpentard, plus pour lui-même que pour sa femme. Sur toutes tes affaires. Je savais bien que je l’avais vu quelque part.

Et il baissa les yeux sur ce qu’il avait trouvé sur les revers des pantalons, l’ourlet des jupes, les coins des foulards…

Cette broderie dorée fine, traçant les initiales « A.G » pour Astoria Greengrass.

Les mêmes initiales que l’on retrouvait sur l’écharpe dépareillée de Serpentard que gardait Hermione Granger.

.

.


	3. Raconte moi une histoire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cause du retard pris par "De l'autre côté du miroir il y a un Patronus" j'update un chapitre de cette fic que j'avais sous la main.

 

Malefoy se demandait comment l’écharpe d’Astoria avait pu atterrir chez Hermione Granger. Il savait par expérience que sa femme avait cette habitude d’être extrêmement maniaque quand il s’agissait de ses affaires, alors il ne pouvait que supposer qu’une chose : mais il lui fallait s’en assurer.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la bibliothèque imposante de leur manoir, elle semblant plongée dans un traité de magie elfique.

_ Astoria, appela-t-il d’une voix blanche.

Cette dernière leva les yeux et se redressa pour toiser son mari.

_ Connais-tu Hermione Granger par hasard ? s’enquit Malefoy sans attendre.

Pour toute réponse, sa femme eut un air surpris.

_ Bien sûr, qui ne connaît pas la sorcière ayant aidé l’Elu Harry Potter ?

Drago secoua la tête.

_ Je voulais dire personnellement. Nous avons tous été la même année à Poudlard.

Astoria semblait déconcertée par la question de son mari.

_ Pourquoi me serais-je acoquiné avec une Gryffondor, qui en plus est une Sang-de-Bourbe ?

_ Ce que je veux dire, soupira Malefoy. C’est que je te demande si tu as déjà eu affaire à elle… d’une manière ou d’une autre.

Sa femme fronça les sourcils, avant de répondre lentement :

_ Non, je n’en ai aucun souvenir. Pourquoi cette question ?

Malefoy retint un nouveau soupir alors que ses yeux gris lançaient des éclairs de colère. Cette voleuse de Granger avait alors impunément pris l’écharpe d’Astoria.

Le seul avantage d’avoir échoué la mission chez Granger – qui lui avait valu d’être vertement disputé par Mafalda Hopkrik, vu qu’il avait failli oublier de modifier les souvenirs de Weasley en conséquence – c’était qu’il pourrait y retourner pour soutirer des informations. Il en profiterait pour reprendre l’écharpe. Personne ne touchait aux affaires de sa femme.

Pourtant, le jeune homme avait beau faire, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette histoire.

.

.

.

Drago s’éveilla en sursaut. Un nouveau cauchemar qui le hantait. Il en faisait souvent depuis cette semaine, notamment ceux de son année qu’il avait passé enfermé dans son manoir rempli de Mangemorts. Le fait d’avoir revu Granger, et d’avoir eu les traits de Weasley lui rappelait une sombre époque qu’il préférait oublier.

Malefoy traversa la pièce et entra dans sa bibliothèque personnelle, celle qui recélait les dossiers de son père, les coupures de presses parlant de la famille Malefoy, et, cachés, les rares livres de magie noire qui avaient échappés aux perquisitions des Aurors.

Mais Malefoy s’intéressait à un singulier objet caché derrière les pans de la bibliothèque, un objet qu’il n’avait pas utilisé depuis des lustres, quand bien même il était dans la famille Malefoy depuis des générations.

La Pensine avait été amenée ici par sa tante Bellatrix, et elle s’en servait pour y mettre ses propres souvenirs lorsqu’elle lui apprenait les bases de l’occlumancie. Après la bataille de Poudlard, Drago s’en était beaucoup servi à son tour pour chasser les mauvais souvenirs. Mais aujourd’hui, il avait besoin de se sentir mieux.

Approchant son visage, il plongea dans la Pensine, et dans ses souvenirs.

La naissance de Scorpius… ils avaient été si heureux à l’époque. Malefoy voyait encore comment il avait eu du mal à le prendre dans ses bras, de peur de le briser. Astoria était elle-même si heureuse, de cette joie nostalgique qui ne la quittait plus après la guerre. Elle avait pris Scorpius et lui avait fait une promesse :

_ Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Plus jamais, avait-elle chuchoté à son bébé d’une voix pleine d’émotion.

Malefoy remonta un peu dans ses souvenirs, lors des procès de sa famille. Sa gorge se serra en voyant les traits tirés de son père et de sa mère.

_ L'accusé Lucius Malefoy, marié à Narcissa Malefoy, père de Drago Malefoy, est condamné à perpétuité à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, pour services rendus à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, et tentatives d'homicides.

Ce verdict était toujours aussi difficile à entendre. Malefoy préféra retourner vers des jours meilleurs.

Cette fois, il était en quatrième année de Poudlard. Viktor Krum s’était assis près de lui, pour son plus grand plaisir. Le regard déçu de Weasley avait été un bonus incontestable. Malheureusement, le joueur de Quidditch de Durmstrang ne s’était pas montré extrêmement ouvert, malgré toutes ses tentatives de le dérider. Malefoy se rappelait avoir été déçu, puis dégoûté quand il avait vu qu’il s’intéressait à une moins que rien comme Granger.

Granger… Les pensées de Malefoy dérivèrent. Il revit le bal de Noël, lorsqu’il avait été incapable de dire quoi que ce soit alors qu’elle marchait fièrement aux côtés de Krum… ou encore lors de sa courte visite à son manoir où elle avait été torturée.

_ TU MENS ! hurlait Bellatrix à une Hermione étendue au sol qui sanglotait. ENDOLORIS !

Les cris d’Hermione transpercèrent les tympans de Malefoy alors qu’il se détournait en fermant les yeux et en se bouchant les oreilles pour ne plus entendre ces atrocités. Lorsqu’il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il vit qu’il avait les pieds enfoncés dans la neige. Il entendit sa propre voix

_ … _père m’avaient assuré que tu étais une fille disciplinée, docile et calme. Mais de ce que je vois, tu as plus un caractère de harpie qu’autre chose._

Il avait quinze ans à l’époque, s’il en jugeait au badge de la Brigade Inquisitoriale qui brillait sur le revers de son manteau. Malefoy se rappelait qu’il s’agissait de son premier rencard avec Astoria. Ils étaient si jeunes à l’époque.

Il se tourna vers l’arbre derrière lequel Astoria s’était abrité, alors qu’il lui avait couru après. Cet endroit de son souvenir était plus sombre, tant Astoria avait fait des efforts pour se dissimuler. Mais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans son souvenir. Le Serpentard regarda son double plus jeune continuer à monologuer, n’ayant pour réponse que le vent sifflant, alors qu’Astoria semblait s’agiter derrière l’arbre.

Lorsqu’elle se révéla à nouveau, Malefoy ne put s’empêcher de la trouver resplendissante, avec son air hautain et ses répliques véhémentes. Il la vit à nouveau courir vers la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard pour se réchauffer.

.

.

.

Malefoy retourna dans son lit, alors qu’Astoria se retournait dans son sommeil. Le Serpentard contempla longuement sa femme, puis chassa une mèche de cheveux de son visage avant de l’embrasser tendrement.

Fichue guerre qui avait changé sa femme. Et il retourna se coucher, soupirant en pensant au flacon de Polynectar avec le cheveu de Weasley qui était toujours dans la poche de ses habits moldus.

.

.

.

 

_ Ron ? Tout va bien ?

Hermione fronçait les sourcils en voyant que son mari ne mangeait rien du tout. Drago ne savait pas quelle était son expression, mais dans l’état actuel des choses, il était incapable de ne pas être troublé.

_ Je… tout va bien, c’est juste que…, hésita-t-il.

Hermione le considéra attentivement.

_ Est-ce que … tu veux en parler ? proposa-t-elle gentiment.

Malefoy croisa son regard, et se demanda si Granger était capable de mentir à son mari. Ses doigts serrèrent la fiole de Veritaserum que Kingsley lui avait remis en cas d’extrême urgence, et il demanda d’une voix qui se voulait détachée :

_ Je…Je cherchais un truc dans l’armoire tout à l’heure et… je suis tombée sur une écharpe Serpentard. Tu l’as prise à quelqu’un ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils un moment et répéta :

_ Une écharpe Serpentard ? Je ne… Oh ! ajouta-t-elle, son regard s’éclairant soudain. Oui, je m’en rappelle, j’ai oublié de la rendre.

_ Comment l’as-tu eue ? demanda Drago aussitôt.

Hermione prit son assiette nonchalamment, et dit d’une voix plate :

_ Oh, c’est une longue histoire. Complètement ridicule.

Elle prit une gorgée d’eau qu’elle faillit recracher quand elle vit l’heure.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Je n’ai pas vu le temps passer ! Il faut aller chercher les enfants chez tes parents ! Ils doivent partir à l’école demain !

Malefoy soupira, puis finit par se lever pour lui empoigner le bras alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à foncer dans le couloir. Hermione se retourna vers lui sans comprendre :

_ Qu’est-ce que…

_ Ehm… Gran…Hermione, articula-t-il difficilement, tentant de rester stoïque. Je pense que ce serait bien si… on attendait un peu avant… d’aller chercher les enfants.

Hermione le regarda comme s’il était fou, puis se dégagea pour aller mettre les assiettes dans la cuisine.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Les enfants doivent aller à l’école. On avait convenu qu’ils auraient une enfance moldue tant qu’ils ne seraient pas à Poudlard.

Malefoy aurait voulu la secouer. Depuis qu’il la connaissait à Poudlard, il n’avait vu Hermione rester en place que lorsqu’elle faisait un fichu devoir. Ironiquement, il se prit à plaindre Weasley d’avoir une harpie pour femme… avant de se rappeler qu’en avoir une trop calme n’était pas non plus le paradis.

Serrant les dents pour éviter de la frapper, il regarda Hermione entrer à nouveau dans le salon. Il dû se faire violence… mais il devait agir comme son mari : avec dégoût, il l’enlaça par derrière. Son parfum lui sauta aux narines, et il fronça le nez pour ne pas le sentir.

_ Ce que je veux dire c’est… on est toujours très occupé. Et si on s’asseyait un peu tous les deux ?

Hermione se retourna d’un air surpris. Malefoy sentit qu’elle allait encore parler des enfants, et lança très vite:

_ On a très peu de temps seuls.

Il espéra ne pas avoir fait de bêtises. Mais Granger répondit :

_ Ron, je sais que ces derniers temps nous avons tous été débordés. Mais Rose et Hugo ont besoin de nous. Je dois aller les chercher chez tes parents.

Elle lui caressa affectueusement la joue, avant de monter les escaliers. Malefoy retint un juron, et se laissa tomber dans les coussins moelleux du canapé. Si sa baguette n’était pas sous le contrôle rigoureux du Ministère de la Magie, il lui aurait jeté un sortilège d’Impérium sur le champ. Ou de Mutisme. Ou les deux. Ulcéré, il se prit la tête dans les mains, et rumina ses sombres pensées.

Il entendit Hermione entrer à nouveau dans le salon, mais ne releva pas la tête.

_ Tu as raison, soupira la Gryffondor.

Malefoy releva la tête et la vit se laisser tomber près de lui. Elle avait l’air contrit.

_ C’est vrai que je suis stressée en ce moment. Nous n’avons pas eu de moments tranquilles à nous deux. Je suppose que ce n’est pas grave si Rose et Hugo s’amusent encore une heure de plus.

Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé, et ferma les yeux. Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel face à cette petite victoire. Alors qu’Hermione posait sa tête sur son épaule, il se raidit.

_ C’est vrai que c’est reposant de se laisser le temps de respirer de temps en temps, concéda-t-elle d’une voix douce.

Son parfum lui montait au nez, et sa proximité le mettait mal à l’aise. Il aurait mille fois mieux préféré Astoria. La pensée de l’écharpe de Serpentard lui remit les idées en place.

_ Et si tu me racontais l’histoire de cette écharpe ? demanda-t-il, cachant à grand-peine son empressement.

Hermione l’enlaça tendrement, sa joue sur son torse, comme une femme le ferait avec son mari et contempla les flammes en répondant d’un ton léger :

_ Oh, c’était en cinquième année. Je me suis rendue compte que j’avais oublié de la remettre à sa place, et je n’y ai plus pensé depuis. Il faisait tellement froid...

_ Tu l’as donc volée, répliqua Malefoy.

Le ton était un peu plus froid qu’il ne l’aurait voulu, mais Hermione ne lui en formalisa pas.

_ Comment l’as-tu eue ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione releva la tête pour le regarder d’un air indécis.

_ Tu me promets de ne pas me juger ?

Malefoy fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr qu’il allait la juger, il était même à deux doigts de lui lancer un sort en plein visage. Il avait réellement du mal à rester dans le personnage de Ron. Puisant dans tout ce qu’il lui restait de patience, il répondit :

_ Promis.

_ Sûr ? insista Hermione. Tu ne me remettras plus l’histoire sur le tapis pour m’embêter ? Jamais ?

_ Oui, je t’ai dit, répondit Malefoy, priant pour que ça cesse.

La Gryffondor parut rassurée, et reposa la tête sur l’épaule de Malefoy, l’obligeant à se laisser aller contre le dos du canapé. Le jeune homme n’était pas habitué aux marques d’affection d’Astoria. Il pensa que Ron avait de la chance de ce point de vue, bien qu’il s’efforçât de ne pas paraître suspect en ne répondant pas à l’étreinte d’Hermione.

_ Tu te rappelles quand Fred et George ont arrêté le coup des Bombabouses de Warrington en cinquième année et que ce vieux crapaud d’Ombrage s’en est mêlé ?

Malefoy fronça les sourcils. Il n’en avait aucun souvenir. Tout ça remontait à très loin.

_ En réalité, c’est Ginny qui a prévenu Fred et George, continua Hermione en jouant avec la manche de son pull en laine. Ta sœur avait eu une idée complètement idiote pour prévenir des attaques de la Brigade Inquisitoriale contre nous : même aujourd’hui j’arrive pas à croire que j’ai pu me laisser embarquer dans cette histoire.

_ Vous… On a fait plein de trucs à ce moment-là, répondit vaguement Malefoy, se sentant tout à coup très mal à l‘aise.

_ Ginny avait créé du Polynectar pour qu’on prenne l’apparence de quelqu’un de la Brigade, s’esclaffa Hermione à l’évocation de ce souvenir. C’était complètement stupide.

_ Quoi ?! s’exclama Drago en se redressant, ignorant Hermione toujours contre lui.

Cette dernière rit de son attitude avant de dire :

_ Oui, je partage ton désarroi, Ron, crois-moi. Mais que veux-tu… Ginny n’a jamais été très à l’aise avec l’autorité.

_ Et elle a pris l’apparence de quelqu’un de la Brigade ? s’enquit précipitamment Malefoy.

Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il n’avait aucun souvenir d’un comportement étrange de la part de ses camarades… même si c’était difficile à dire avec ces idiots de Crabbe et Goyle.

_ Pas elle, Ron. Moi, répondit Hermione. Sauf que ça a mal tourné, forcément. On a eu de la chance de ne pas se faire prendre.

Malefoy dut se retenir de lancer un flot d’injures, sous le choc. Alors qu’Hermione allait continuer, les flammes de la cheminée devinrent tout à coup verdâtres, et deux enfants en sortirent l’un après l’autre, le visage noirci par la cendre.

Hermione se leva aussitôt.

_ Vous voilà ! s’écria-t-elle. Et dans quel état ! Allez vous laver, et ensuite vous montez vous coucher tout de suite.

_ On ne peut pas manger les gâteaux de grand-mère avant ? insista Hugo, dont les poches étaient pleines à craquer de madeleines.

Mais Hermione fut intraitable. Rose alla vers Malefoy et lui mit un gâteau à la crème dans la main.

_ Tiens papa ! James voulait le manger, mais je l’ai gardé pour toi !

Malefoy ne savait pas comment réagir face à la fille de Weasley.  Il baissa les yeux sur ce gâteau ridiculement décoré. Voyant qu’il ne réagissait pas, le sourire de Rose s’affaissa légèrement :

_ Tu n’aimes pas ?

_ Ah… si, bien sûr, répondit précipitamment Malefoy.

Mais il n’avait aucune envie de jouer le rôle du bon papa. Les pièces du puzzle étaient là, mais il n’arrivait pas à comprendre totalement ce qu’il cherchait. Une seule chose était sûre, pensa Malefoy, alors que la voix d’Hermione retentissait dans l’appartement pour mettre ses enfants au lit : cette satanée Granger avait certainement pris l’apparence de quelqu’un de la Brigade et chipé une écharpe de Serpentard qui s’était avéré être celle d’Astoria.

Maintenant qu’il avait cette assurance, plus rien ne l’obligeait à prendre l’apparence de Weasley pour jouer cette abominable comédie.

_ Allez, allez, dépêchez-vous ! Demain il vous faut vous lever tôt.

Hermione était en haut avec les enfants. C’était le moment idéal pour partir. Malefoy ne savait même pas quand est ce que le véritable Ronald Weasley rentrerait. Il fallait qu’il bouge, mais pourtant, ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir.

Il devint livide, comme si quelque chose s’était brisé en lui. Il avait découvert quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors je sais que cette fic est un peu laissée de côté. Ca va un peu rester comme ça malheureusement, vu que la priorité va pour l'instant à "De l'autre côté du miroir il y a un Patronus"... j'ai écrit quelques parties de chapitres, mais j'ai du mal à organiser le tout, et surtout à savoir où je vais avec.  
> Mais j'ai bon espoir ;) N'hésitez pas à lâcher un commentaire !


	4. Les araignées

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour être honnête, c'est vraiment confus quand tu écris une fanfiction, mais que tu ne sais pas où tu vas avec. J'avoue que je me sens relativement perdue dans cette fanfiction. J'essaie néanmoins de la continuer, mais ça devient assez difficile.  
> En attendant la suite de "De l'autre côté..." tout de même, j'espère que vous aimerez ce petit bout de fanfiction.
> 
> Bises !  
> Petite Pirate

 

.

.

Malefoy passa le charme Fidelitas de Ron et Hermione Weasley sans problème. Il entra rapidement dans la maison qu’il savait déserte à cette heure avant d’enlever la Cape d’Invisibilité fournie par le ministère.

Il détestait l’admettre, mais les frères jumeaux Weasley avaient été particulièrement astucieux à la création de cet accessoire et il n’était pas étonnant que le ministère l’utilisait encore, malgré ses effets temporaires.

Il tapota les murs de sa baguette magique. La maison regorgeait de bric-à-brac, certains Moldus, d’autres sorciers. Des photos de famille encadrées décoraient les murs, mais le Serpentard n’y fit guère attention. Au lieu de ça, il fonça au bureau de Granger, une pièce où comme il l’avait deviné, il y avait bon nombre de livres. C’était là qu’elle rangeait le travail qu’elle ramenait du bureau, tout comme les copies des rapports de Weasley.

_ _Alohomora_ , marmonna-t-il vers le tiroir verrouillé.

Celui-ci ne résista pas. Malefoy se retrouva devant un tiroir bourré de rouleaux de parchemins, certains avec l’écriture brouillonne de Weasley, d’autres avec celle appliquée de Granger : des rapports.

La plupart était très ennuyeux : une condamnation en justice, une histoire de détournement de fausses baguettes magiques… puis il arriva avec un rouleau qui portait son nom.

_Affaire Malefoy_

Fronçant les sourcils, Malefoy prit le rouleau, mais aussitôt entendit un _clang !_ retentissant dans l’entrée qui le fit sursauter. Ni une, ni deux, il fourra le rouleau dans sa poche et referma le tiroir d’un coup de baguette.

En arrivant dans le couloir, il entendit un bâillement ensommeillé venant d’en haut.

_ M’man ? fit une petite voix.

Le sang de Malefoy se figea quand il vit Hugo Weasley se frotter les yeux d’une voix ensommeillée. Il réagit aussitôt et pointa sa baguette magique sur lui. Il était un peu jeune pour avoir la mémoire effacée, mais peut-être serait-il plus simple de lui faire croire que sa présence n’était que le fruit de son imagination.

_ _Impero_!

.

.

.

_ Je t’ai déjà dit cent fois de ne pas utiliser tes pouvoirs dehors, soupira Hermione en tenant fermement le poignet ensanglanté de Rose qui pleurait. Si quelqu’un te voyait, ce serait catastrophique !

Malefoy l’entendait d’en bas, mais ne faisait que l’écouter distraitement. Quelque chose n’arrêtait pas de tournoyer en rond dans sa tête depuis qu’Hermione lui avait raconté comment elle avait eu l’écharpe d’Astoria.

Il lui semblait avoir toutes les pièces du puzzle, mais que, pour une obscure raison, il ne les assemblait pas, de crainte de… de quoi ? A chaque fois qu’il y pensait, son cœur s’accélérait, et il était pris de sueurs froides.

_ Merde, siffla-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Il n’aurait pas dû revenir ici. A chaque fois, il prenait le risque d’être découvert…mais quelque chose le ramenait vers elle. Cette Sang-De-Bourbe.  

«  _C’était en cinquième année. Je me suis rendue compte que j’avais oublié de la remettre à sa place, et je n’y ai plus pensé depuis._  »

Mais Astoria ne laissait jamais traîner ses affaires…

Malefoy regarda la vieille écharpe de sa femme qui traînait dans sa main. Il ne connaissait pas sa femme à cette époque…il l’avait juste rencontrée. Et il avait été sûre qu’elle serait la bonne.

«  _Il faisait tellement froid..._ » avait dit Hermione.

Ils avaient eu un hiver particulièrement coriace…

Granger avait voulu prendre l’apparence de quelqu’un de la Brigade… Mais ça avait mal tourné.

Les yeux de Malefoy tombèrent sur l’écharpe de Serpentard. La vérité le frappa avec la force d’un hippogriffe. C’était presque trop lisse pour qu’il y croie…

_ Il faudrait qu’on aille se coucher, nous aussi, soupira Hermione en se laissant tomber à nouveau sur le canapé.

Elle vérifia que les enfants n’étaient pas descendus en douce, puis agita sa baguette magique. Le salon se remit en ordre de lui-même.

_ Je sais que j’ai dit que je ne voulais pas de magie, mais ce soir, je suis vraiment fatiguée.

Voyant que son mari ne répondait pas, elle tourna vaguement la tête vers lui, pour se rendre compte qu’il était livide.

_ Ron ? Tout va bien ?

Hermione se redressa brusquement et posa la main sur son cœur alors que Malefoy commençait  avoir une respiration de plus en plus rauque et saccadée. Quelque chose s’était comme déclenché en lui : il semblait avoir réalisé quelque chose de primordial, mais il n’avait aucune idée de ce dont il s’agissait.

_ Ron, calme-toi, je t’en prie, dit Hermione.

Elle voulut poser sa baguette sur la tempe de Malefoy, mais celui-ci repoussa l’objet brusquement, le faisant tomber par terre. La Gryffondor n’en formalisa pas, et prit celui qu’elle pensait être son mari dans ses bras.

_ Tout va bien, Ron, je suis là. Calme-toi. Tout va bien…

Sa voix était douce, et elle le serra contre lui pour le bercer, comme un enfant. Malefoy finit par se calmer et resta un long moment les yeux dans le vague : il savait qu’il avait compris quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas encore quoi…

_ Je vais te faire une potion calmante, décida Hermione d’une voix douce. D’accord ?

Elle lui parlait comme un enfant, et il leva ses yeux vers elle. Hermione cligna des yeux, surprise : Ron la regardait comme s’il la voyait pour la première fois. La Gryffondor le regarda dans les yeux, sans comprendre, mais se dégagea avec douceur pour aller faire une tasse de thé. Mais Malefoy l’attrapa par les épaules qu’il broyait presque sous ces mains blanches.

_ Il faut que j’y aille, dit Hermione, tentant de rester calme. Je reviens tout de suite, c’est promis.

Drago eut le sentiment d’avoir déjà vécu cette scène et cette proximité avec Granger… Les mots s’échappèrent dans un souffle avant même qu’il ne s’en rende compte :

_ C’était toi à Pré-Au-Lard ce jour-là…

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

_ Je…Qu’est-ce que…

Elle n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Son mari venait de sceller ses lèvres aux siennes. Surprise, Hermione se recula en ouvrant de grands yeux.

_ Ron ? demanda-t-elle.

Mais en vain. La personne en face d’elle semblait être en transe. Il l’embrassait comme s’il ne l’avait pas vue depuis des années, comme si toute sa vie dépendait de ce baiser. Hermione le repoussa pour le regarder.

_ Ron, tu…, commença-t-elle.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle vit son mari cligner des yeux et sembla revenir à lui.  

_ Désolé, je…, j’ai eu une dure journée, balbutia le Serpentard.

Malefoy était honteux de ce qu’il avait fait. Sur le coup de l’émotion, il avait été si choqué que l’explosion de toutes ces émotions contradictoires l’avaient amené à réagir de cette façon. A avoir ce fameux baiser qu’il n’avait jamais eu à Pré-Au-Lard. Il n’aurait jamais dû l’embrasser. Il la détestait, bon sang ! Quand il essaya de se dégager, Hermione tint bon. Ils échangèrent un regard.

_ Ron, commença Hermione dans un murmure. Tu ne m’as jamais embrassé comme ça avant...

C’était une chose si impudique à dire que Malefoy ne sut quoi dire, partagé entre l’embarras et l’envie de balancer une réplique sarcastique qui le trahirait aussitôt. Mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas le choix : elle glissa sa main sous sa nuque et l’embrassa à pleine bouche.

_ Grang… ! s’écria Malefoy sous la surprise, oubliant de l’appeler par son prénom.

Mais la jeune femme sentait dans ses entrailles quelque chose qu’elle n’avait plus ressenti depuis des mois...non…des années. Elle le fit basculer sous elle et approfondit le baiser dans un soupir de bien-être.

Trop choqué, Malefoy leva les mains pour la repousser mais Hermione lui attrapa les poignets.

_ Je t’en supplie Ron, soupira-t-elle avec un regard flamboyant. Ne me dis pas d’arrêter. Je n’en suis pas capable.

_ Mais…

Hélas, le Serpentard n’eut pas le loisir de répliquer. Il restait complètement crispé, partagé entre sa raison qui lui disait qu’il devait absolument se sortir de cette situation et le plaisir coupable qu’il ressentait dans cette étreinte qu’il voulait rendre au centuple. Hermione se jeta à nouveau sur lui pour l’embrasser à pleine bouche, gémissant contre ses lèvres. Jamais Astoria n’avait été aussi passionnée.

_ Non, attends, commença-t-il à paniquer en voyant qu’Hermione saisissait le vieux pull en laine de Ron pour le lui enlever.

Il lui attrapa les mains et se redressa.

_ Gr…Hermione, lança Malefoy précipitamment en l’empêchant de se rapprocher pour un nouveau baiser. Hermione on ne peut pas faire ça.

_ Bien sûr que si, répliqua-t-elle en s’asseyant carrément sur lui.

Malefoy sentit un feu dans ses entrailles qui l’effraya. Il se mit à trembler, et lui aussi avait envie d’enlever ce pull encombrant. Son corps entier vibrait pour ce genre d’intimité qu’il n’avait plus eu depuis trop longtemps. Mais si ça continuait, il n’allait pas s’en sortir, il le savait. Il brisa la chaîne de baisers qu’Hermione laissait le long de son cou et la saisit par les épaules.

_ Non, lança-t-il d’un ton sec et sans réplique.

Quand elle se stoppa net pour le regarder, il comprit qu’il avait fait une erreur. Aucun mari ne repousserait sa femme aussi froidement.

_ Je veux dire, rectifia-t-il en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Les enfants sont là, ce ne serait pas correct de… Je ne voudrais pas qu’ils nous surprennent.

Hermione se dégagea en soupirant.

_ J’ai compris, Ron, répondit-elle.

Son ton était résigné. Malefoy se sentit tout à coup très mal à l’aise. Il avait le sentiment d’être entré dans une partie de la vie de ses anciens ennemis à laquelle il n’aurait pas dû avoir accès. Surtout que s’il avait perdu tout son bon sens, ils auraient fait l’amour là, sur le canapé.

Soupirant, il se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé et chassa négligemment une araignée en plastique que l’un des enfants avait dû poser là.

Pendant de longues secondes, il resta le regard dans le vide. Hermione resta silencieuse avant de tourner lentement la tête vers lui. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés.

_ Ron…, commença-t-elle d’une voix interrogatrice.

Quand Malefoy la regarda, il vit que son regard était éberlué. Son sang se glaça : il avait fait une erreur.

_ Est-ce que tu viens de chasser cette araignée en plastique ? murmura la Gryffondor.

Malefoy réalisa soudainement quelque chose : il l’avait appris à Halloween quand Dean Thomas avait piégé Weasley en mettant une araignée sur son épaule au cours de potions. Le jeune homme avait hurlé comme une fillette, ce qu’il lui avait valu une retenue de Rogue.

 _Weasley avait peur des araignées_.

Malefoy tourna vivement la tête vers Hermione : elle avait compris.

.

.

 


End file.
